


The Days of Old

by Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor/pseuds/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor
Summary: It was some time after the war with the Reapers. She had survived against all odds and was now living her domestic life with her husband and partner, Garrus Vakarian. Who has now become Primarch shortly after Victus lost his life in the war.Who knew it was going to happen? Why would it? There was no reason for it.Yet, when the Primarch goes missing and Shepard is hell bent on finding out who is behind her husband's disappearance, it is a race against time.Time she doesn't have.Calling on her friends of old, it is time to search the stars for her missing lover or risk losing him to the darkness that always creeps on the outside.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello my dears, it has been a very long time since I've posted anything here and I am so glad to be back writing once more.  
> I have had a major itch to write again and I have finally gotten my inspiration back! Yay me!  
> And, as you all know and love, this will contain a lot of angst so do be prepared me loves.  
> And I shall do my best to keep this up and going as best as I can~  
> Enjoy and show your love~  
> Kudos and comments are always best~  
> Much love, my dears~

Chapter One: “Calm before the storm.”

It had been some time after the fall of the Reapers. After Her victory against them, no matter the cost. After countless lives had been saved because of her sacrifice.  
Life had fallen back into a normal routine.  
Well, as normal as one could get. With the Citadel having fallen to pieces and scatter across Earth’s surface. Races of aliens rushed to help, grabbing others from the rubble and racing them to safety.  
Garrus Vakarian, Wrex Urdnot and Kaiden Alenko had charged in as fast as they could, in a desperate hope to find Her. To see if she had survived the fall.  
Garrus more so than the others, wished to the Spirits to spare Her and return Her to him.  
And Lady Luck was on his side.  
She was alive, barely, and breathing. Covered in blood and bruises, dust and debris, it was a miracle She had survived.

“Shepard!!” Garrus cried as he slid down the slant of debris to get to her, cradling her in his arms and rocking her until help found them.

Ah, seemed like forever ago.

Faye Shepard, or rather, Faye Vakarian now, plucked at a dead flower in the kitchen and tossed it aside while glancing out the window.  
Garrus had become Primarch shortly after the fall of the Citadel, after Victus had fallen in the war. He had begrudgingly accepted with one condition. He was allowed to choose whomever he deems worthy has his partner and mate.  
The High Council agreed and it came as no surprise that Shepard and Garrus were soon a pair.  
Two ceremonies were held, one on Earth and the other on Palaven. Everyone came to see the new power couple, including most of Earth’s military and all of their close friends.

Two years had passed since then and Faye was happy and content to live her domestic life. She was still a Specter when needed, and a soldier for Earth’s military, though they only called on her for dire situations.  
But since the attack and defeat of the Reapers, most “dire” things were minor compared to the last battle. It was merely Earth flexing their power and showing off that they still had their best soldier standing long after the war had ended.

A small ding pulled Faye from her thoughts and she glanced to her communicator, tapping the console and smiling when Garrus’ face flooded the screen.

“How’s it going, hot shot?”  
“They’re keeping me here captive. Help me, Shepard. I need an out!” He whispered, pleading with his wife to help him escape.  
Shepard chuckled and leaned forward, resting her chin in the palm of her hand with a sly grin.  
“You could always tell them I’m pregnant.” She smirked, teasing the Turian who scoffed in response.  
“Yeah. Sure. Because they’ll believe that in a heartbeat. Ah! I’ve been found out! Save me!” Garrus was removed from the screen and another Turian took his place.  
“Commander Astrok, keeping my husband working, I see? Such a slave driver.” Faye and Astrok laughed, despite Garrus’ mournful pleas.  
“He is almost done, ma’am. He’ll be home before the suns set.”  
“I trust you, Commander. Tell Garrus I love him and will have dinner on the table when he comes home.” Faye waved to the screen and clicked it off.  
It was sweet, this domestic life she lived. Garrus and her and fought for son long for this peace and now they finally had it.  
All was right with the universe.  
Or so she thought.

~…..~

Hours had passed since the call and the suns had set for the moons to rise.  
Faye was truly worried, though a little irked that the Commander had promised her Garrus would be home by now.  
So a knock at the door was not something she had expected.  
Nor was Commander Astrok and his best soldiers.

“Commander?”  
“Ma’am. I am afraid I bring grave news. The Primarch….your husband…has been kidnapped.” She didn’t register his words at first and just blinked at him until Astrok stepped inside.  
Then it hit and Faye was grabbing for a seat to keep from falling, Astrok grabbing to help her while another soldier pulled a chair up.  
“What? How? When!?” Faye demanded, emerald eyes narrowing up at the Turian with ebbs of tears being held back by sheer will alone.  
“On his way home. He insisted he leave without his bodyguard and had taken a small shuttle here. That’s…..when we lost track of him.”

Faye took a slow breath, closing her eyes to will her emotions down long enough to g et a handle on herself.  
“What is being done to find him?”  
“Everything we can think of, ma’am. We have all of our military out looking for him, to the moons and as far as we can.”  
Pressing the heel of her hands into her eyes, Faye took one more breath before standing.  
“I need to make a call.” Faye turned for the bedroom Garrus and her shared, pulling out her other communicator and holding it up.  
“Shepard! So good to see you…ah! Well, I suppose you’re Vakarian now, hmm?”  
“Liara. Garrus has been kidnapped. I need your help. I need everyone’s help.” Liara gasped and blinked before she was right into business mood.  
“Tell me what you need.”  
“I need Wrex and Grunt. Tali if she can spare the time. You, Joker and Edi. Kaiden as well, if has time too. I need everyone here. Yesterday.”  
“I’m on my way and sending everyone messages as I go. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”  
“Thank you, Liara.”  
“Hey, you’d do the same if it was one of us, right?”  
“Without a doubt.”  
“Then I’ll see you soon. And Shepard?”  
“Yes?”  
“We’ll find him.”

Liara hung up the communicator and Shepard fell to sit on the bed before taking another slow breath.  
“Calling in your old friends?” Shepard glanced up to see Astrok standing in the doorway.  
“Yes. Not that I don’t trust your guys but….”  
“I know. Every hand helps. I won’t turn them down. Hell, they can lead for all I care. I just want to get my Primarch back.”  
“I know. I want him home too.”

~…..~

It seemed likes years had passed since Faye had last spoken to Liara, but it had only been a few days before the Asari arrived, with Joker, Edi, James and Cortez behind her.  
“Guys. It’s so good to see you again.” She pulled Liara and Edi in for a hug.  
“I just wish it were under better circumstances.” Liara lamented and Shepard smiled for her.  
“Once this is over, we can have a party like we used to.”  
“Did someone say party?!” Shepard glanced up to see Wrex and Grunt duck their way through the door.  
“These damn birds don’t make anything tall enough for us.” Grunt growled before looking to Shepard. “Shepard!” The Krogans walked over and shook hands with the former Commander, laughing and grinning.  
“So, what’s this about the damn bird getting himself kidnapped?”  
“I don’t know much except that he’s missing and Commander Astrok can’t track the shuttle. I was hoping Edi and Liara could start there.”  
“Of course, Shepard. I’ll get my people on it right away. Edi?”  
“I’ll lend technical support and help her sort out frequencies.”  
“Thanks guys.”  
Joker had stepped over and reached to touch Faye’s forearm gently, looking up to the red head.  
“How are you holding up?” A slow sigh left Faye’s lips and she closed her eyes before leaning against the counter.  
“Honestly? I’m worried. I don’t know who would go after Garrus, especially now that he’s Primarch. It could be a subdivision in the Turian government, which Astrok assures me wouldn’t happen. It could be a group of radicals looking to make some money holding a high value hostage. Or worse.”  
“What’s worse? A bunch of Reapers?” Joker laughed and Faye glared at him. “I was joking! It was a joke! But, seriously, what’s the worst that could happen? You and I both know that Garrus will manage to find a way out and kick anyone’s ass along the way. Just to get back to you.”  
Faye sent Joker a look and the pilot laughed, holding his hands up.  
“It’s true!”  
“Shepard!” Came Liara’s voice. Emerald eyes darted up to the Asari and she smiled. “We have a lead.”


	2. The Chase Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking and Garrus is discovering that this kidnapping is not only about him anymore.  
> Someone has big plans for Shepard.  
> And he needs to figure out just exactly what that is.  
> Before Shepard gets in too far over her head.

Chapter Two: The Chase Begins.

When Garrus woke, he expected to be in his bed, curled up to his wife with the warm sun peeping in between the shutters.  
He did not expect to wake up in the cold and in pain.  
A low hiss escaped his mandibles and he grimaced as he moved, feeling his hands bound over his head. Glancing up to inspect them, he made another soft noise before looking back down.

“Finally awake, huh?” A voice called and Garrus glanced left to see an Asari clad in leather sitting on a cargo box. “Took you long enough.”  
“Do I know you?”  
“No. You don’t. And you don’t need to, either. All you need to know is that this is going to happen one of two ways. One: You do as I say and no one gets hurt or two: You don’t and you get hurt. Bad. Clear enough?”  
“Perfectly. Though I must say I wasn’t expecting an Asari to be behind my kidnapping.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Hmm. I was expecting Batarian or maybe some rouge Turians. Hell, maybe even some Geth. But Asari, naw.” The Asari leveled Garrus a look before scoffing and turning away. “Not the talkative kind, got it.” Garrus thrummed before glancing around the room he was in.  
Looked like an old warehouse.  
He was not on Palaven anymore.  
Well, Shepard always did like a challenge.

~…..~  
“You got a lead?!” Shepard was up and following Liara into the other room to see what her and Edi had found.  
“Yes. We found the shuttle.”  
“And?”  
“Well, it’s not on Palevan anymore. In fact, it’s not even in the same solar system. They took a Mass Relay and headed somewhere else.”  
“Where?” Kaiden asked, stepping up beside the Asari as the rest of the group filled up the room.  
“Well, to Omega. But, after that, I lose it.”  
“Then it looks like we’re headed to Omega to find Garrus.”  
“You don’t think he’s actually there, do you?” Wrex asked as he followed Shepard out of the room.  
“No. But it’s a place to start. Aria may be willing to help us, for something in return of course.” Shepard answered as she stepped outside. “Joker! All my gear inside the Normandy?”  
“Yes ma’am!” Joker grinned and the group headed off for the docking bays.  
“Ma’am!” Shepard turned to see Astrok following after her. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to accompany you along this endeavor to save our Primarch.”  
“Ah, come on. Another Turian?” Wrex grumbled as he marched past them. Shepard chuckled and glanced back to the other.  
“Of course, Commander. You can come along and help us. The more hands the better.” Shepard nodded and the Turian followed her as Grunt made a face.  
“Great. Another bird.”  
“Grunt. Behave.” Shepard chided and the Krogan snorted but headed in the same direction.  
It didn’t take long to get everyone on board and the Normandy fired for launch. Edi and Joker were already at the helm while Shepard and Liara made their way to the Control Room.  
Everyone else made their way to their usual spots and Astrok followed Shepard around as he admired the Normandy.  
“Wow. I’ve heard stories of the Normandy, but I never realized how big she was.” He grinned, touching the smooth metal before sitting at a compute to admire the technology.  
“Get comfy, Astrok, it’s gonna be a long ride.”

~…..~

Garrus watched as the Asari spoke to a few different aliens. A Krogan, two Batarians and a few other Asari. Along with what Shepard and Kaiden called CAT 6. Now, if he remembered correctly, CAT 6’s were dishonorable discharge and had a sore spot for Shepard and her group. Himself included.  
Lovely.  
Fussing with the chains once more, Garrus let our a long sigh and leaned back against the wall.  
He needed to figure out where he was so he could help Shepard when she found him.

“Hey! Primarch! How much do you think your government is willing to pay for you?” One human chuckled and Garrus leveled him a look.  
“Nothing. I’m collateral, technically. And it’s not the government you should be worried about. It’s my wife.”  
“Your wife!? HAHAHA!! Did you hear this guy!? His wife! What is she gonna do? Bake us cookies!!” The humans laughed but the way the Asari grinned at him told a much different tale.  
“We’ve already prepared for Shepard’s return. Don’t you worry about that.” Her smug smile was off putting and it settled uncomfortably in Garrus’ stomach.  
There was something much bigger going on than just his kidnapping.

~…..~

When Shepard step foot on Omega, she knew instantly that Aria knew she was here. Judging by the Krogan and the Batarian that met her at the docking station, oh yeah. Aria knew.  
“Gentlemen. Here to escort me?” She grinned and they glanced at each other before nodding.  
“Oh, wow. Didn’t think that was gonna work, Shepard.” Kaiden said from behind her and the red head laughed.  
“Aria wouldn’t dream of hurting me when I can get her almost anything she wants. She knows and I know we both need each other for things.” She hummed and waved for Liara and Wrex to follow her. “Sorry Kaiden, next time. But I need Wrex for big scary Krogan things and Liara can help with the hacking and follow any of the leads Aria may provide us with.” Shepard explained as she watched Kaiden pout.  
Wrex laughed and shouldered Kaiden on the way by while Liara stepped down after him.  
“We’ll be back shortly. Keep the engines hot, Joker. Edi.”  
“Yes commander!” Joker laughed and Shepard headed off for Aria’s bar.

~….~

“I knew you’d come here asking questions sooner or later, considering.” Aria said as Shepard walked up to her special place in the bar.  
“Well, you do have all the information that flows through on Omega. And you know what I need so, just name your price.”  
Aria smirked, teeth showing in that vicious grin.  
“I want Garrus Vakarian, Archangel and Primarch of Palavan to get down on his knees and thank me for saving him.”  
“Seriously? That’s it? Nothing else?” Aria leveled Wrex a glare and Liara elbowed the Krogan.  
“Shut up, Wrex.” She hissed and Wrex just shrugged his shoulders.  
“What?”  
“Anything else?”  
“No. That’s all I want. I can get anything else I want. But I am gonna savor this.” She purred and Shepard chuckled before nodding.  
“Deal.”  
“The shuttle you’re looking for was picked up by some local scavengers. But, the party that left said ship was interesting. An Asari and a Krogan, along with some CAT 6 soldiers. Someone is planning something big because they were in and out fast. However, I know where they were headed since no ship comes or goes without my authority. They were headed for a moon in the Ninmah Cluster. You’ll find them there.” Aria waved them off and Shepard grinned before vanishing.  
“That was easy.”  
“She’s easy to bargin with. You just have to know her game, is all. Joker! Set a course for the Ninmah Cluster! We’re on our way!”  
“You got it, Shepard!”


End file.
